


Remedial Lessons

by InkInThePen



Series: Hogwarts Impact [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Genshin Brainrot, Hufflepuff Pride, I'm making it up as I go, POV Multiple, mostly fluffy, no beta we die like timmie's pigeons, possible angst, switching POV, there's plot happening here somewhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkInThePen/pseuds/InkInThePen
Summary: The only thing Lumine knows about magic is that it’s what stole her brother away from her. She’s spent her life trying to discover more about it, traveling and searching to uncover the hidden world that hides behind the mundane one. When magic wakes inside her, she’s offered the chance to learn more about her power and possibly what happened to her lost sibling.Entering as a fifth year but with no previous magical training, Lumine learns she’s in need of some remedial lessons… but she finds it hard to focus on magic when her tutor has eyes like that.
Relationships: Albedo/Traveler (Genshin Impact), Albedo/Ying | Lumine (Genshin Impact)
Series: Hogwarts Impact [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147619
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Remedial Lessons

“This is a little unusual, isn’t it? A staff meeting right before the opening ceremony.” The question came from the ever-astute Zhongli, and Jean supposed it was fair observation.

The Acting Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy was a woman who exercises dedication in all things, seeking to always perform her duties to the best of her abilities. For Jean this meant making sure the rest of the staff are kept up to date on changes to any of the school’s structure, no matter how last-minute they may be.

Perhaps even more so given the sudden nature.

Jean looked out over her assembled staff for a moment, listening as the silence of the castle corridors beyond began to slowly fill with echos as upperclassmen began arriving in the Great Hall.

“I wanted to make sure we are all on the same page before the school year is officially underway,” Jean said, straightening her back. First thing’s first, then. “Lisa, it seems we’ll be needing you to fill in the position, as we’d discussed a few weeks ago.”

A frown carved itself across the librarian’s—or perhaps now former librarian’s—face. “No word from Alice, then?”

“Not on when she’ll be back, at least,” Jean said, “Do you have lesson plans prepared?”

Lisa pouted, but relinquished with a nod. “Yes, I’d put some things together when you first mentioned the possibility. But who will look after my books? We can’t very well leave the library unattended, and I don’t want to pull double duty.”

“I’ve already found someone, so please don’t worry. He’ll be arriving on Monday to oversee the library. I’m confident he’ll look after your books with care,” Jean reassured the witch. Lisa seemed at least somewhat satisfied, though she had no doubt the witch would thouroughly interrogate the new librarian upon his arrival.

“Well, I’m very glad that’s settled,” said Diluc dryly, “But I don’t think we needed full staff assembled for something like this.”

“Indeed. That was just the first order of business,” Jean agreed. The sounds of students gathering in the halls beyond grew a bit louder. Jean cast a quick glance to a letter she’d placed on the table of the teacher’s lounge. No, she wouldn’t touch on that just yet. “Related to the concern of Alice, her daughter Klee is starting here as a student this year.”

There was a shared look amongst the collected staff—little Klee had been a not uncommon sight around Hogwarts as she’d grown and already expressed from a young age the rather… pyrotechnic way her magic manifested.

Kaeya chuckled. “No kidding? Well, I suppose I’ll start taking bets now.”

“Bets?” Signora parroted, voice icy as always.

“On how long Hogwarts will remain standing, of course.”

“Everything will be fine,” Beidou said easily, legs kicked up on the nearest coffee table. “Besides, if she’s half the flyer her mother is, I can’t wait until she’s old enough to play Quidditch.”

“Can we get to the point already?” Dottore’s voice sounded of a sneer without Jean even having to look at him. “This little dance you’re doing around it is rather fun and all, but I’d rather not be kept from spooking the little firsties when they get sat under the hat.”

The assembled staff looked to Jean expectantly. She braced herself for a moment before finally delivering the… uncomfortable news.

“In addition to our incoming first years, we will also be Sorting a transfer student.”

Her words almost echoed off the walls of the teachers lounge.

“Haha… a what? I don’t think I fully heard you, Acting Headmistress. Perhaps I need my ears checked—I thought you just said a transfer.” Baizhu wore a smile that did not quite reach his eyes. Indeed, all of her staff seemed to be confused on some level, even those that did not show the expression on their stoic faces.

“Such a thing is highly unusual.” Zhongli said, resting his chin on a closed fist as he pondered. “As far as I’m aware, schools for young witches and wizards do not often transfer their students. In the long history of Hogwarts itself… such a thing has only occurred a dozen times. More often with students transferring away rather than in.”

“Thank you, walking encyclopedia.” Rosaria said, rolling her eyes as Zhongli monologued what most of them already knew. The need for a wizarding child to change schools was extraordinary, indeed.

“So, what? Is there some special case with the student that we need to be aware of?” Ganyu asked, voiced layered with concern.

Special case? Most likely. Again, her eye fell to the letter.

“For now, simply a request to exercise a small measure of grace as this student adjusts to life at Hogwarts. She will be participating in the Sorting Ceremony with the first years. It will be a bit unusual as she’s a fifth year, and I simply didn’t want anyone to be caught off guard by the sight of an older girl standing with the elven year olds in line.”

“Heh, I’d hate to be that kid. Getting sorted with the first years? At fifteen?” Kaeya mused, shaking his head with mirth. “I’d have probably thrown myself into the Black Lake first.”

“That’s because you’re overdramatic and revel in the attention,” Diluc muttered, and not entirely under his breath either.

“Well, it’s hardly my fault if others are inclined to notice me, is it? It’s just the way I am,” Kaeya said nonchalantly. “Still, even I don’t think I’d have wanted as much focus as she’s about to get. You know how this school loves rumors, and she’s about to become the new source of interest. That never ends well.”

Jean waved her hand in a way that indicated the meeting was over. “If there are any other concerns that arise I’ll make them known as it’s appropriate. I’d like a brief word with the Heads of House, but the rest of you should take your places at the high table.”

The staff filtered out, chatting idly to one another about the changes to both the staff set up and student composition. Jean remembered the days when she was a student—the professors had all seemed so grown and untouchable. In this era, they were nearly the most eclectic cast of characters Jean had seen in a while, and most of them former classmates from this very school. They were younger and weirder than her old professors had ever been, at least the way she remembered it.

Was this unusual for Hogwarts staff? Or perhaps was she just recently old enough to have the perspective that experts in magical fields were bound to be oddities and eccentrics? Perhaps her own teachers had been this way, and as a student she’d just been too young to notice.

Only the four of them remained in the room now, and the atmosphere changed from curious to something a bit heavy.

“What else is there?” Diluc asked, attentive to the weight Jean bore on herself.

Finally, Jean picked up the letter she’d been eyeing on-and-off through the entire meeting.

“I received this letter from the Ministry this morning. Notice of the transfer student.”

Ningguang’s brows shot nearly straight into her hairline. “The notice came from the Ministry? My, isn’t that curious.”

“Indeed,” Zhongli intoned, idly adjusting the cuff of his robes. “In the few cases where students have transferred from one wizarding school to the next, it has always been a school-on-school interaction. That is to say, transcripts and applications are sent from one academy to the other, and the transfer goes through only after that application is accepted.”

Again, nothing Ravenclaw’s Head of House said was news to any of the others, but they’d all long learned to bear through his lengthy explanations. Jean supposed she couldn’t complain, not when he was the only History of Magic professor students actually seemed to listen to throughout all of Hogwarts’ existence.

“You don’t have any contact from the school she came from? We just have the notice from the Ministry? How are they involved in all this, anyways?” Diluc asked, incredulous. By way of answer Jean held out the folded paper to the Gryffindor Head, he scanned it quickly before huffing and passing it on to the next reader.

“My, my… no previous school listed, no academic history… dropping a random student into our laps without so much as a by-your-leave. For all the records we have—or more importantly, don’t have—this girl might as well have materialized out of thin air,” Ningguang huffed, the expression on her face one akin to distaste. “Sounds to me like someone in the Ministry is trying to use this to exercise their reach and control on the school. Jean, what on earth compelled you to accept this student?”

“I wasn’t given much choice.” Jean’s shoulders dropped as she sighed. “By the time that letter dropped on my desk she would have already been aboard the Hogwarts Express and on her way here. Would you have me turn her away as she arrives on our doorstep?”

“That’s even more suspicious, Jean,” Diluc said. His tone would have sounded harsh if Jean didn’t know him well enough to recognize it as concern. “They orchestrated it in such a way to make it difficult for you to refuse. Which may be exactly why you need to. We should put our foot down.”

“But perhaps we can learn more about what all this means if we allow the student to remain. If we simply deny entry, we won’t learn how this odd occurrence came to be,” Zhongli added.

Her fellow Heads of House debated around her for a moment, and Jean listened carefully to their insight and impressions. Each of them was sharp and remarkably adept, and she valued their input. It helped fill out her perspective. But she was not without a mind of her own, and she’d already come to her own conclusion.

“There’s another concern I have,” Jean added in with a sigh, pressing a finger to her temples. “I’m sure you’ve all kept up with the news.”

A grim silence settled over them. For all the media outlets had been pressed by the Ministry to keep things positive so as not to breed panic, there was no denying things in the wizarding world were getting a lot more dangerous as of late.

“With the increase in dark wizard activity, I can’t send away this student in good conscience. Not when it’s possible she may have nowhere else to go. Young wizards and witches cast adrift are often a prime target for dark forces. So I will not turn her away,” Jean said evenly, “Besides, Headmaster Varka once told me that Hogwarts was a home to all. If we can be that for this student, we have an obligation to fulfill. No matter the Ministry’s meddling, we as a school have an obligation to this young woman to train her to be a competent witch.”

Zhongli shook his head with a smile on his face. “How like you, Acting Headmistress, to already have your mind made up. And once your mind is set, your decisions are not easily changed.”

“That said,” Jean continued, “I know each of you has your own contacts within the Ministry and other associated organizations. If you hear anything about this through your channels, it could help shed a great deal of light on the situation.”

Ningguang had direct ins to the highest-ranking members of the wizarding community and Diluc plenty of contacts from his former days as an Auror. Zhongli didn’t have any direct ties, per say, but he always seemed to know the right people and could be unexpectedly persuasive at times.

There was a collective murmur of agreement. The four of them were the current pillars on which Hogwarts stood, holding it as high as it had come and hoping to push it further in the future. Perhaps nothing would come of this odd turn of events, but Jean was confident that even if it was they would steer the school through this storm as they had plenty of others.

“The transfer student’s name has already been added to the list for this evening.” Jean tapped her wand on said list and it floated across the room to the waiting hands of the Head of Slytherin House. “Speaking of, you’d best get moving, or those first years will have no one to guide them to the Great Hall.”

“Of course,” Ningguang said with a curt nod, eyes scanning the list with a curious light. “If nothing else… this will be interesting.”

* * *

“Hey, Xiangling, move! I can’t see the aisle if you’re in the way!” Amber pouted, pushing on her friend in effort to get herself more visibility. Her efforts were in vain, as Xiangling remained unmoving.

“But if I move then I can’t see! Ugh, when did all the boys in our year suddenly get tall…” Xiangling bemoaned. “I just want them to get the Sorting over with so we can eat! What do you think we’ll have for the feast this year?”

Amber huffed, pulling a bit more on Xiangling’s robes. “Well if you only care about the food, then at least let me see the kids! I have scouting to do, you know!”

“Scouting?” Xiangling turned to Amber, and she found herself dismayed that her culinarily inclined friend didn’t catch on at all. She was hurt for a moment until she realized she’d been so busy running around the train chasing her bunny Baron to tell Xiangling the news before.

“I got promoted!” Amber puffed herself up, hands on her hips though she stayed sitting on the bench. “You’re looking at Gryffindor’s new Quidditch Captain! And not to mention, prefect as well.”

Xiangling’s grin of excitement dissolved into one of annoyance. “Aw, does that mean that you’re going to give me detention for sneaking into the kitchens?”

“Well, it’s my duty you know! I have to uphold the rules of the school,” Amber said importantly, then lowered her voice conspiratorially. “But you know… I’d probably be more inclined to let you off with warnings as long as you bring enough Sticky Honey Roast to share.”

Xiangling giggled, but it turned into a frown after a moment. “Wait, why’d they make you Quidditch Captain? Don’t get me wrong, you’re a good Chaser— _really_ good—but wouldn’t it make more sense to make one of the seventh years on the team Captain?”

Amber rolled her eyes. “Pfft, please. The only other real candidate is Venti, but he’s honestly so flighty he wouldn’t be suited to the position. A Quidditch Captain needs to be dedicated, hardworking, strategic!”

The Seeker in question was further up the bench towards the back of the table, and was currently juggling plates for a collection of onlookers. Amber just hoped somebody had a mending spell at the ready for when he inevitably dropped one.

“And I mean, they _could_ have picked Tartaglia… but geez, talk about a loose cannon. No matter how many drills we run, that guy just cannot function with a group. If he wasn’t so damned good at disrupting other team’s formations, he’d have been kicked from ours years ago. No, if you think about it, I’m the only logical choice.”

Amber scanned the hall, and though she hadn’t expected to see the Beater at all, she found him sitting almost at the head of Gryffindor’s table. She was surprised he showed up—usually Tartaglia skeeved off the opening feast in favor of getting into trouble somewhere else.

Xiangling twirled a fork around her fingers absently as she listened. “Well, congrats on the achievement! I’m really happy for you. But I’m still confused on what you said about scouting.”

“Well, now that I’m Captain, filling up the team’s roster is my job. First years might not be able to play, but if I can spot the ones that have potential I can help them get ready to be valuable teammates in the future.” Amber explained, craning her neck again to try and see over the Hufflepuff table to the grand doors.

“Oh, and what if all the ones you think will be good end up going to other houses?”

Amber clutched a hand over her heart as if she’d been struck by an arrow. “Don’t speak such things! Giving voice to these terrible possibilities only makes them more probable!”

“I knew you shouldn’t have taken Divination as an elective. It’s ruined you. You’re starting to sound like Professor Megistus.” Xiangling rolled her eyes then immediately winced as Amber punched her shoulder.

The two shared a playful giggle that was almost immediately cut off by the creaking of doors as the entrance to the Great Hall opened, followed immediately by the sound of shoes scuffing and clacking against stone that silenced all other ambient conversation.

Professor Tianquan lead a procession of new students down the hall. She was as pristine as ever, silky white hair contrasting sharply against the dark of her robes. Slytherin’s Head of house cut an imposing figure as always.

Frustrated at her inability to see anything properly, Amber propped herself up on her knees rather than stay sitting on the bench normally. The first years were so _small_. They were doe-eyed and astounded at nearly everything around them, trembling two parts with fear and three anticipation. Amber recalled the feeling clear as day, remembered looking at the Sorting hat and praying for Gryffindor like her grandfather and the elation at being placed where she belonged.

But surely she hadn’t been that _little_. Had she?

Professor Tianquan gave her traditional speech to the first years, presented the hat and stool, and began calling names from her list.

Amber cast a cursory glance down the line. There were a few kids she could peg with potential for Quidditch—what made a good Quidditch player wasn’t necessarily something that could be determined by physicality, but it was all about spirit. Amber liked to think she was a pretty good judge about that sort of thing.

“Bridge, Timmie,” Professor Tainquan announced, and the little boy went to Hufflepuff. “Cliff, Joel,” was next, and subsequently sent to Slytherin. One by one they shuffled nervously up to the stool and were sorted into their houses, each table cheering in welcome to the timid eleven-year-olds as they were placed.

Down the alphabet they went, and Amber was getting nervous. So far there hadn’t been any Gryffindor sortings. There was still a fair few students left clustered in line, but still. Perhaps it was for the best, she reasoned, as none of the kids she’d seen so far had much in the way of a flyer’s spirit.

“Pristina, Qiqi.”

A girl with purple braided hair walked stiffly up to the stool. Her face was calm, almost too calm. Or maybe not calm… but just… empty? She was adorable, but something about her seemed strangely sad. Either way, the Sorting Hat only sat on her head for a moment before bellowing out: “RAVENCLAW.”

Her face remained impassive even as Ravenclaw cheered encouragingly for her. Still stiff as a board, she hopped down the steps to join her table. Amber wasn’t so sure about her Quidditch potential—she seemed too rigid, not passionate enough.

“Rations, Paimon,” called Professor Tianquan, and Amber suppressed a giggle. Rations had to be one of the more unfortunate surnames she’d heard in a while, and the poor kid was certain to get teased for it.

The tiny girl with white hair more floated up to the stool than walked. She was easily the smallest of all the first years so far—she didn’t look near old enough to be eleven, but some kids just grew slow she guessed.

“HUFFLEPUFF,” the hat bellowed, and off the tiny child went to her welcoming house. At least Hufflepuff was full of nice people, even if they were a little, well… they were Hufflepuff. Nice was about all they had going for them, really. But she would get teased less there than in someplace like Gryffindor or Slytherin probably.

“Tartaglia, Teucer,” was called next, and Amber physically flinched and groaned at the name. Already there were whoops and hollers of support from the little red-headed boy’s equally ginger siblings in the hall.

Each of the Tartaglia children had been a headache for Gryffindor—Tonia Tartaglia was always dragging wilds animals in from the forbidden forest to keep as pets, Anthon Tartaglia was always finding ways to break into the library’s restricted section, and Childe Tartaglia… was a living nightmare who breathed chaos.

Amber honestly doubted if Hogwarts could survive a fourth.

The little boy on the stage grinned widely as the hat sat on his head, and it struck Amber that he was the first of the first-years she’d noticed who had no fear or nervousness about him. He was excited, obviously, but all his energy was positive. He would probably be an excellent quidditch player, with a fearless spirit like that.

Which was why she, and the rest of Hogwarts, was completely unsurprised when the Sorting Hat shouted “GRYFFINDOR” at the top of it’s lungs, placing Teucer with the rest of his red-headed siblings. The noise they made at the announcement was enough to fill the hall with just the three of them.

Teucer bolted off the stool and all but rocketed to his siblings, only to be immediately lifted into the air and seated on the oldest Tartaglia’s shoulders. Amber suspected he’d have raced around the great hall in a victory lap if it wasn’t for a very pointed look from Professor Tianquan.

It was unfortunate for the order-desiring professor that the next name she called elicited an explosive cheer from most of the assembled students.

“Trifolium, Klee.” The name barely left Professor Tianquan’s lips before half of the students in the hall let out a unanimous cheer. Amber and Xiangling cried out with them, waving their arms in greeting to the fair-haired child.

Little Klee beamed as she turned to face them, waving adorably in greeting to all of them. The daughter of the ever-popular Astronomy Professor Alice Trafolium was often seen running about the castle as she accompanied her mother, and now she was finally a student. There was a buzz of excitement, everyone waiting with anticipation as Klee took to the stool.

The Sorting Hat dithered a moment. She sat on the stool for about a minute before the hat finally placed her with a triumphant “GRYFFINDOR.”

The Gryffindor table all but erupted, cheering for Klee as she bounced over to join them.

“YES!” Amber shouted, pumping her fists in the air. She pointed across the hall towards her friends at the Ravenclaw table with a playful challenge. “We got her! I told you we would!” she called as she caught Sucrose’s and Fischl’s gaze, and the only girls only rolled her eye with a small smile before saying something back that didn’t quite carry over all the other noise. It had been a long-standing debate amongst Amber's circle of friends on which house the pyrotechnically inclined little witch would get sorted into, and now the universe was proving Amber right.

“Well,” Amber said to Xiangling over the remaining cheers and congratulations, “Even if that’s all we get this year, I’d say it’s a win—at least for the Quidditch side of things. I’d bet three servings of Adeptus Temptation I’ll have both of them on the team with me by the time I graduate.”

“I will hold you to that,” Xianglings said rather seriously. She was always serious about anything to do with food.

Several more students were called up to the table. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin each got another student, and a little girl named Yaoyao was promptly placed in Gryffindor. 

There was an odd shift in the atmosphere when they reached the last student, and a frown crossed over Xiangling’s face.

“Huh, that’s weird,” Xiangling said suddenly, craning her neck to look over the table in front of them to the aisle.

Amber adjusted herself to try and follow her friend’s gaze. “Ugh, they’ve all moved again. I can’t see the aisle from here anymore. What’s weird?” Curse the male students and their sudden growth spurts over the summer.

There was a small frown on Xiangling’s face, and Amber became aware of a growing murmur amongst the other students. Whatever her friend was seeing was causing a slight stir in the hall, and not the normally positive one she associated with the excitement of a Sorting Ceremony.

“Viatrix, Lumine.”

Amber watched the next kid ascend to the stool with cautious steps. Scratch that—there was no way that girl was eleven. She was too tall, to mature looking. Amber would bet this girl was closer in age to herself and the other fifth years than the new students.

Murmurs of speculation pooled throughout the hall.

“Why’s there an older kid with the firsties?”

“Dunno, do you think this is some kind of mistake?”

“No way, Professor Tainquan doesn’t make mistakes.”

“She’s not familiar. Have you ever seen her before?”

“No… wait, maybe I saw her on the train? She was chasing a pigeon, I think.”

“Pfft, seriously?”

Amber leaned further to the side to see around the students at the table in front of her. The girl—Lumine had been her name—is sitting under the Sorting Hat now. Her head was bowed slightly, the brim of the hat completely obscuring her face from view.

But Amber could see her fists knotted tightly in the dark cloth of her robes, knuckles bone-white.

“Hm, where do you think it’ll place her?” Xiangling asked in excited speculation.

“Gryffindor, obviously,” Amber said without a moment of hesitation. “That’s always how it is—whenever there’s a student with mysterious and intriguing circumstances, they always end up in Gryffindor.”

“Huh… I guess that is the trend… why do you think that is?” Xiangling mused.

“Because we’re awesome, obviously,” said Amber with full confidence. Sure, this girl seemed a little skittish to be much of a Quidditch player, but she couldn’t deny that in the long years of Gryffindor’s history all the most interesting students got placed in the house of the lion.

And showing up at school what looked like five years late was about as dramatic as it got.

The girl under the hat flinched at something only she could hear, only fueling the spiraling speculation holding the hall in a death grip.

The hat twitched; the announcement immanent—

“HUFFLEPUFF.”

Amber’s brain stalled.

What?

The polite but confused clapping from Hufflepuff’s table doesn’t even eclipse the now open conversation around this odd addition. Lumine all but ran to her table, apparently loathe to stay one more moment at the center of the hall’s center of focus.

Unfortunately for her, most every head turned to follow her path even if she all but sank into her seat at the Hufflepuff table.

Then all at once the hall was silenced as Professor Tainquan snapped her fingers, a signal for all eyes to focus up front and chatter to cease. Slytherin’s Head of House was one of the few professors who had such a presence as to command the whole hall so effectively.

Without another word she turned herself back to the head table and the rest of the staff, taking the Sorting Hat and stool with her. Acting Headmistress Jean Gunnhildr rose to a stand, clearing her throat briefly before tapping her wand to her throat to magically project her voice across the hall.

“Welcome students, new and old, to this year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Truly I cannot express how much I, and the rest of the staff, have looked forward to having you all return to the castle.” Headmistress Gunnhildr said, voice and expression warm.

Even though the Acting Headmistress was Head of Hufflepuff, Amber respected her more than any other professor. She was hardworking and fair, always dedicating herself fully to her duties. Truly a testament to the best her house had to offer. It was likely because she was so fairly minded that Headmaster Varka had chosen her to act as head of the school in his absence.

“Before we dig-in to the meal the Seelie have so graciously prepared for us, I have a few start-of-year announcements,” Jean said, gesturing down the staff to her sides. “As many of you are aware, Professor Trifolium will be unable to join us this year. As such, her position as Astronomy Professor will be assumed by our wonderful Librarian, Madam Lisa Minci. I trust you will all show her every courtesy in the classroom as you would in our archives.”

Madam Lisa, or Professor Minci, Amber corrects herself, waves brightly to the assembly. Never had Hogwarts ever had such a beautiful and terrifying Librarian, and there is no doubt among the students that it won’t be much different with her as a professor.

“Again, I will remind students that the Forbidden Forest is off-limits, and likewise bringing creatures from the forest into the castle is equally disallowed. Violations will be met with detentions,” the Acting Headmistress continued before her face settled into something a bit grimmer. “Additionally, I regret to inform you all that there will be no visits to Hogsmeade this year.”

There is an instant outcry amongst the students, and Amber can’t help but share the sentiment. It can’t be fair—for the seventh years this is their last chance to experience Hogsmeade, and the third years their first. They can’t just take that away!

“This is not a decision we have made lightly,” Acting Headmistress Gunnhildr said, speaking over the disgruntled students. “In light of the increased activity from the dark wizards in recent weeks, we feel we must prioritize the safety of our students. I understand your frustrations, truly I do. If you feel it would help in your understanding and perspective you are free to discuss this matter with your Heads of House. But please understand this comes from a desire to ensure all our students are protected.”

Amber couldn’t believe this. Sure, there had been a bit of an increase in dark wizard activity in the news, but was it really so bad they couldn’t go to The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer?

“On a more positive note, we will be hosting several special events within the school to make up for this. Please look forward to these, and remember that Hogwarts is a place to make memories as well as hone your craft as young witches and wizards,” the Acting Headmistress continued. “More about these events will be revealed later. For now—enjoy your start-of-term feast!”

Food—glorious, delicious food—materialized along the tables. The aroma that came with them was almost enough to make Amber’s head spin. Xiangling was the first to start loading her plate, but it didn’t take long for everyone else to follow.

Even if the Sorting had been weird, even if the Acting Headmistress delivered disappointing news, at least the food at Hogwarts would always be delicious. 

What a way to start a year at Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Genshin Impact owns my heart.
> 
> Since not all characters have last names or titles, where I needed to use a surname I occasionally substituted in the name of their constellation :D 
> 
> Also this fic is going to be albedo/lumine, but I’m also planning a Hogwarts AU for Chilumi. Because Childe owns my heart. Might just be a one-shot off this, or might be a couple chapters. We’ll see. This is also word vomit completely fueled by brain rot, so I hope that's okay.
> 
> Leave kudos if you liked it. Leave a comment to bless my gacha rolls.


End file.
